The Pocky Challenge
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Mirajane takes this as a perfect chance to get some couples together. -NALU


**A/N: Alright, since Valentine's Day is just around the corner (And I'm finally not single for this Valentine's day. :'D) I'm going to make a fanfiction of my favorite couple. Guess who? Natsu and Lucy of course! Duh, who else do they belong to each other? And I suggest you people keep your mouth shut and do not say Sting x Lucy or Lucy x Gray or whoever the hell you pair Lucy with. Or Natsu x Lisanna, I'll hunt you do and wash your mouth with soap because you say something really inappropriate. Didn't anyone teach you manners? e n e**

**Geez, here is the Valentine's One-Shot; I'll maybe make a different fanfic for some other people. **_**Maybe,**_** kay? Love you all, enjoy.~**

* * *

Lucy stared at Mirajane, eyes wide and cheeks flushed while _million_ of thoughts ran in her head right now. Sure, she knew Mirajane was a crazy matchmaking badass of a bartender and she was _insanely_ beautiful but she didn't know she was _this_ crazy.

Mirajane held up a box of Pockeys, smiling oh so innocently at the celestial mage that was practically _horrified_ because she knew what was going to happen. This Valentine's Day she was single—yet again—but she actually _wasn't _looking for a guy at the moment. But Mirajane just thought she was lying to save her single ass which won't be single after Valentine's Day because she was going to _make_ sure she and a certain fire breathing idiot are together by the end of the lovey dovey holiday.

Lucy considered going on a long-term mission by herself till the horrid day was over but this was _Mirajane_ we were talking about. She was sure she was going to hunt her down and practically drag her back here in her demon soul and Lucy didn't want to get threatened nor dragged all the way back to the guild.

Why did Mirajane have to be so . . . _matchmaking_? Was that even a word to describe her? No, it wasn't but that was the best thing she could think have now.

"Absolutely not, I will not participate in this – this, _horrid_ game of yours."

"And why not? It's going to be fun!"

"Fun my ass; I rather go pick a fight with angry Erza than play this stupid matchmaking game of yours, Mira! I told you, I like being single," Lucy snapped as she slowly being to feel guilt pool inside her stomach. She didn't like being single but there was no good guys out there these days. And she means _no_ good guys. They were rude, ugly, annoying, weak, and or only cared about her appearance and that made her sick. She wanted someone kind, funny, amazing, caring, strong, loyal, and much more but there was none like that. But sadly, they all disappeared like the food in her fridge. "Lucy, nobody likes being single."

"Well, guess I'm nobody, I _like_ being single so _please _stop trying to match me up with someone in the guild,"

"Lucy, I'm only doing this for the benefit of you and somebody who might like you. Maybe a certain _dragon slayer_, eh?" She offered a wink and Lucy scrunched her face up, her eyebrows knitted together as she felt the blood rushing up to her face. She didn't want to blush but the stupid blood of hers just _had_ to color her pale cheeks, didn't they? "For the last time, Natsu and I are just friends!"

"That's not what we think."

"We? _We?_ Who the hell is 'we'?" Lucy lifted her hands up to quote the word _we_ with her fingers. Mirajane leaned against the counter, her elbows supporting her body and head as a sly smile appeared on her pretty pink lips. "Why, the whole guild of course. Maybe even others who are in another guild or is just a big fan of Fairy Tail."

"_Please,_ when Jason came last time and interview the two of us we _both_ conformed we're not in some romantic relationship—even though Natsu had no idea what he meant by a romantic relationship—but still! We are _not_ together in any sort!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her huge chest as she was now annoyed with the topic of her and Natsu being 'together.' This has been a hot topic since day one, when Natsu brought her to fairy Tail and when they were inseparable they were basically paired as a couple by everyone in the guild. Soon, the gossip reaching Jason and going into the Sorcerer magazine then to other guilds.

It pissed Lucy off.

Sure, Natsu was hot—literally. He was caring, loyal, strong, determined, fit, and some other things she will never dare to say out loud but he did have some bad things about himself. He was _loud_, annoying, destructive, teasing, and fought when anyone who even dared to insult him the _tiny_ bit but that was just part of his nature.

She never actually thought of them together until the first time Mirajane mentioned something about Natsu possibly liking her. But didn't that fuck up nicely thanks to his stupidity.

Lucy shivered and looked back at the blue-eyed shape shifter, her lip pressed into a tight line. She knew she wasn't going to like what she was going to say next, she knew it was something bad since her gut was telling her to run away as far as she could but she was frozen on the spot.

"I don't care if you like being single, I'm going to _make_ you participate in the Fairy Tail event weather you like it or _not_." Mirajane stated, standing up to go work on something leaving the blonde sitting there with her jaw dropped and eyes wide.

She was _not_ serious.

"But Mira—!"

"No buts! Don't make me ask Erza to see what she thinks!"

"I doubt Erza will agree if you're planning on making her pair up with Jellal who coincidently ended up at Fairy Tail!" Lucy stood up on her seat, fire burning in her eyes as Mirajane shrugged, grabbing a cup to wipe the dust off of. "_Actually_ Erza and Jellal are progressing more than you and Natsu are so she's completely fine with this."

"For the last time, _Natsu and I aren't together!"_

"Of course we're together, we're a team!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her close to his heated body. "Aye!" Happy squeaked as he flew right above their heads, a grin appearing on his face. His dark eyes darted from Mira's sparkling figure to Lucy's annoyed face, the fire-user being pushed away as soon as his arms were around her_. "Don't touch me."_ And with that she stomped away, leaving Natsu confused and Mira squealing as if she won the lottery. "What's with her?"

"She probably ate some bad fish, Natsu."

"You think so?" Natsu looked at his flying companion, a hand on his hip as the other scratched his pink hair. Mira simply giggled, used to the stupidity around here. "Oh she's just a bit annoyed about me."

"What did you do to her?"

"Told her about the newest and latest Fairy Tail event we're having in a couple days."

"What? Lucy usually gets excited for those!" The dragon slayer seated himself on the stool Lucy was sitting on couple of minutes ago before she stormed off somewhere. "Well, I guess she doesn't like this one."

"What's the event?"

"Natsu, do you know what's in a couple of days?"

"Err, somebody's . . . birthday?" Natsu asked as he racked his brain to see if it was Lucy's. That was the only one he seems to remember, besides Happy and his of course. When he realized it was only February and _long_ before July started he stared at Mirajane for help.

"Aye, it's almost Valentine's Day." Happy squeaked as he ate a fish Mira had given him as he sat on the bar counter. Squealing and clapping erupted from the transformer's lips and body, Natsu's ears ringing a slight bit.

Damn, that was _high_. "Yes, Happy is right!"

"Valentine's Day? You mean that pinkish hearty lovey dovey day?" Mirajane laughed a bit at his description, finding it adorable. "Yes, Natsu, that day is called Valentine's day."

"Well, what are we doing on Valerty day?"

"_Valentine's Day_, and we're simply playing a game that involves food."

"Food! I don't see what Lucy's problem is, there's going to be _food!_" Natsu clapped his hands together, his eyes wide with excitement as his hands rubbed against each other. His mouth watered as soon as he thought of Mirajane's delicious cooking. Oh, he can taste it now. "Oh, and chocolate—lots of it."

"God—I don't see why she's so upset. Lovey Dovey day is going to be paradise!" Mira tsked and the dragon slayer looked at her, wondering why she was tsking at him as if he's done something wrong. "Natsu, Valentine's Day is for couples who have a whole day to themselves to be all lovey dovey—you can't be all lovey dovey if you don't have a partner." Mira explained, Natsu being silent for a while. "Well, Lucy's my partner; she can be my lovey dovey partner, right?" Somehow that made Mirajane want to shove them two in a closet and _make_ them be together already but she had to be patient. "I don't think you understand the point here, flame-head."

"Why are you here?" Natsu sneered, his guard immediately heightening as the half-naked man approached them causally. "I happen to walk by and hear something about Valentine's Day and your stupid remark."

"Geez, does _everyone_ know about this 'Valerty day' or whatever it's called?"

"It's called _Valentine's Day_, dumbass. And it's a world-wide holiday, of course we do."

"How come _I_ haven't heard of it then?" Natsu threw his hands up in distress, now knowing about this '_Valentine's day.' _Normally when the 14th of February came he was pleased with lots and lots of chocolate and sweets not this love fest or whatever Gray and Mirajane were blabbing about.

"Maybe because you're stupid."

"Anyways!" Mirajane quickly shouted before Natsu had the chance to shoot back some insult, her blue-eyes darting from the ice mage to the fire mage before continuing. "Natsu, I want you to bring Lucy here on Valentine's Day, no matter what, okay? Think of it as a mission, I'll reward you with many, _many_ chocolate. Maybe if some of Lucy's homemade chocolate if you're lucky."

"If I'm lucky? And you got yourself a deal; I'll make sure to bring her here for lovey dovey day."

"It's called Valentine's Day for the millionth time!" Gray suddenly shouted, causing Natsu to glare and stand up from his seat. "Well I call it lovey dovey day!" He shot back. "You don't even have a person to be lovey dovey with!"

"Mira said all we need is a partner and Lucy's my partner so it's her, right?" Gray face-palmed himself, considering throwing a book at his face to at least educate him about _love_ but he knows nothing but fighting and food goes into that thick skull of his. "You are the most _stupid _person I know!"

"And you're the most perverted!"

"You want to go?"

"Anytime, stripper!" And he tackled him to the floor, the two of them soon rolling around the guild floor pinching, kicking, punching, and pulling on each other, lame insults flying out of one mouth to another.

Oh, how Mira wondered how she was still here.

~**X**~

"I mean, we don't even have a lot in common!" Lucy explained to her white doggy spirit Plue while she walked down the street to her apartment. She's been talking about Natsu for the whole walk home to her friendly companion Plue who seem to nod or shake his head, uttering a '_Pun Punn'_ time to time. "I don't see what Mirajane is talking about 'perfect couple' we're not even perfect for each other!"

"Pun punn,"

"And seriously, I'm the quiet smart kind and she dares pair me up with that – that loud idiot?" Lucy shouted, throwing her hands in the air to show her point. "Pun!"

"And who the hell has _pink_ hair? I'm normal; I'm blonde, but _pink_ for a _guy_? Ridiculous!"

"Punn!"

"Geez, I don't see it. I just don't, do you, Plue?" Plue shook his head as he quivered, Lucy sighing as she smiled, bending down to pick her spirit up. "You're always supportive, Plue."

"Pun Punn!" Lucy laughed as she entered her apartment. "You got that right!"

Lucy entered her apartment and set all her keys down on the table, taking her boots off to go take a shower with her spirit. She looked around; making sure a certain fire-breathing mage wasn't present. She checked in her bed, her kitchen, her bedroom, and her living room to find that he _wasn't_ here so she sighed, taking her white-doggy towards the bathroom. "Let's take a bath, Plue!"

"Punn!" He agreed. Once the door shut the window flew open, a pink-haired Fairy Tail mage entering with his blue-flying cat. "She allows Plue to take a bath with her but not us? Tch,"

"You liiike her!" Happy teased, giggling as he settle down on the nightstand that was right next to her bed as Natsu sat cross-legged on her bed, scowling at his friend. "I mean, she wouldn't take a bath with us—what's the difference with Plue?"

"I took a bath with Lucy before!"

"When? We were both together when we she entered on us last time!"

"At the hot springs!" Natsu felt incredibly jealous and a bit hurt to think Lucy would take baths with everyone else but not him. It wasn't as if he was doing anything bad, he was just taking a bath like normal people do. He bets she even took a bath with Gray without him knowing.

Natsu growled and cursed to nobody in particular, taking a note to go punch Gray in the balls for doing that behind his back.

"Happy, how do you know about Valten –"

"_Valentine's Day_ and Mira told me." Happy stated, Natsu starting to think once more. "I mean, did we do this last year?"

"Aye,"

"When?"

"February 14th! Remember, Mirajane gave you chocolate and the whole guild was decorated with pink and red streamers!" Natsu started to think back last year and nothing about a Valentine's Day party popped up. Where was he at the time? He decided to forget about it. "Oh well, I don't remember. I'll remember this year though since Lucy's here with us!"

"You remember everything about Lucy, you liiike her!" He teased again and Natsu scowled once more. "I do not!"

"When's Lucy birthday?"

"July 1st—that doesn't mean anything. Psh, I remember a birthday, who cares?"

"When's Erza's birthday?" Natsu looked uneasy and he started to roll his eyes upwards, trying to figure out when Erza's birthday was again. "September–"

"April 21st X765."

"Pffft –well Erza is Erza!"

"When's Mira's birthday?"

"Enough with the birthdays!" Natsu looked away embarrassed, the heart rising to his face as he hid his blush behind his scarf. Happy giggled and Natsu glared at the ground, wondering _why_ he knew and remember more things about Lucy than he did with everyone else in the guild. It was because she was his partner. That's what it was and he decided it was that. "How tall is Lucy?"

"She is 5"4 in a half. Lucy reminded me _not_ to forget the half and I didn't this time."

"And how tall is Elfman?" Natsu sighed, thinking back onto how Elfman looked like. How tall was he? Elfman was taller and bigger than Natsu but, not stronger. That's what he knows for sure but Elfman was one strong mage. "Err, 6 . . . something?"

"How old is Lucy?"

"18,"

"And how old is Wendy?"

"She's 9!"

"She's 13, Natsu."

"Close enough!" Natsu grinned proudly, Happy sighing at his 'fathers' idiotic behavior. Sure, he went along with it most of the time but something Natsu was _too_ dense that _he_ even needed a break. Natsu noticed and pouted, grabbing his ankles as he looked down. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't. His brain wasn't meant to take in all this 'useless' junk. How the hell was he supposed to memorize over 100 birthdays' that were in his guild? Sure, he treasures the place like it was the most precious thing in the world but still, he couldn't do that!

Natsu groaned and ran his hand through his pink locks, a faint click of a sound being heard. He waited as he saw Lucy walk out of her bathroom only dressed in a white towel, Plue stumbling out of the place all wrinkled out. She didn't notice him at first but when she looked up and screamed so loudly his ears felt like they were bleeding.

She hurled a hairbrush—where she got it out of nowhere—at him and here he was, catching the hairbrush that held golden stays of hair. He looked at it then back up to see a chair thrown at him, the fire mage ducking as the chair flew out her open window Natsu had forgotten to close.

Luckily, it was, or else Lucy would have robbed him out of his food money to fix the broken window _she_ broke.

"Geez, Luce, it's just me!" The pink-haired guy shouted as he covered himself, catching breakable and valuable things in his hands as he dodged pillows and books from her bed where he sat. "I _know!_" She shouted before she grabbed a vase full of flowers, lifting it over her head to throw it at him. Natsu raised his hand, dropping all the things on the bed as he waved his hand at her. "No, no, no, no, don't do that!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"It's me, Luce. Don't you recognize me?"

"I sure do, that's why I'm hurling all these objects at you! I'm sick and tired of your constant barging in!" Lucy shouted fire burning in her eyes as Natsu took a step forward, trying to calm her down. "Luce, sorry, I just needed to talk and I know you take a shower at this time so put the vase down." Lucy stared at him for a moment before lowering her arm lowly, her eyes softening. "You know . . . what time I take my showers?"

"That's not the only think he knows!" Happy shouted, Natsu snapping his head towards him to warn him to shut up but Happy pretended he saw that. "What else does he know?"

"Happy's lying, I don't know anything."

"Natsu remembers your birthday but not anyone else's."

"No—I don't know when your birthday is!"

"And he knows your height too!"

"I do _not!_" Natsu snapped at Happy as he glared daggers, the vase now down and forgotten. Lucy stared at the floor for a minute, processing everything that Happy had just said to her. Sure, she knows Natsu cares about her a lot but she never knew she meant _that_ much to him. Heck, she didn't even think he'll remember her birthday. Maybe the day she was brought to Fairy Tail but her _real_ birthday? No, she didn't but now she did know and she felt her heart thumping and chest swelling.

He really was a sweetheart.

"Is that . . . true, Natsu?"

"Wha—Luce, I err . . ." He scratched his cheek bashfully, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Well, I _do_ remember stuff about you . . ." Before Natsu or Happy knew it, Lucy was laughing. His head snapped up and stared at the laughing key user, wondering if it was something he had said to make her like that. He exchanged looks with his flying companion before he was tackled to the floor, a sound of surprise coming out of his lips. He looked up to see Lucy smiling at him, tears of joy threatening to fall.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me."

"You liiike him!"

"I – I, thanks?" Natsu felt the heat coming up to his face, wondering what in the world was going on with this woman that was hovering over him only in a _towel_. He decided it was because of the Valentine's Day thing that was coming up but he thought otherwise.

"Oh, sorry . . . I just got so happy all of a sudden and I didn't mean to tackle you." Lucy sat up quickly, a heavy blush coating her cheeks as she covered half of her face with her hand. Natsu also sat up, a bit awkward but still comfortable enough to stay rooted on the spot. He grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, Lucy looking up to see him grinning at her. "Don't worry about it, I understand."

"Thank you so much, Natsu."

"You're welcome!"

"But seriously, you need to get out before I kick you out. And bring me back my chair." Natsu stared at her in awe, wondering if she was joking or serious about this. But when he saw the look she gave her he stood up, stomping his foot and whining about something about her being mean.

He stomped towards her door, whines coming out of his lips one by one as Happy hung his head in disappointment. When he opened the door and took one step, Lucy spoke.

"Don't forget to get my chair!"

He felt his world crashing down. Damn Lucy. He'll be back later anyways, might as well leave and come back. "Fine!" He slammed her door closed, Lucy listening to his footsteps and whining as he made his way outside, Lucy waiting for him to retrieve her chair. When she noticed no sound were coming she peeked out, jumping half a mile as the chair came flying through her window, the chair hitting the ground perfectly as its wheels moved across her wooden floor till it was back in its original spot in front of her writing desk.

Lucy was at awe for a moment until she realized Natsu _threw_ her chair inside her apartment through the _window._ Rage built up in her as she stood up to throw her head at the window, watching as the dragon slayer and blue cat was walking down the street laughing.

"Natsu, you asshole! I'm going to get you back for this!"

"Will be looking forward to it, Princess!" He laughed once more before Lucy growled, pulling back to shut her window and curse at him indirectly. She stomped on over to her drawer, ready to change.

Seriously, what was the guy thinking? Lucy scoffed and disappeared inside her bathroom to change.

She should really be used to this already, what was _she_ thinking?

* * *

Lucy ran across her living room, Natsu chasing after her as she ran. Lucy squeaked as she noticed Natsu was hot on her trail and she suddenly took a right turn, causing Natsu to bump into her coffee table. He groaned a bit as the edge jabbed into his gut, his right hand going over to rub it. He glared at Lucy, his eyes watching as Lucy was now behind the couch, watching him with wide and fearful eyes. "For the last fucking time, I'm _not_ going!"

"You're going no matter what so stop being stubborn and come with me to the guild!"

"No!"

"Lucy!"

"Who the hell made you come pick me up?"

"Mirajane did; anyways, it's Valentine's Day, the guild has many things in stored for everyone today." Natsu ran after her, leaping to grab her but Lucy ducked, quickly running over to her coffee table Natsu was at before he lunged at her. She hissed like a kitten, glaring daggers at him. "_That's_ why I'm not going! I am staying home!"

"Being at the guild is fun, why stay here?"

"Cause—because I need to write my story!" Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms across his tone chest. "You can write that tomorrow, you're coming with me!"

"Get out of here before I bring Loke here to kick you out!"

"Bring him out; he can't win against my flames." Natsu smirked, his eyes darkening as he imagined a fight breaking out with Loke. He always wanted to fight Loke but the playboy was always too busy with girls he rarely got the chance to even talk to the guy.

"No, you two will practically destroy my house!"

"Then come with me!"

"No way!" Natsu dashed for her again, Lucy squeaked as she ran to the other side but Natsu predicating she'll do that he quickly leaped over the coffee table and grabbed her by the waists, flinging her over his shoulder to make the blonde scream in surprise.

"Natsu!"

The key user frilled her arms around her, shouting every single foul word she knew at him but he ignored her, walking out of her house toward the guild. He received odd looks from strangers but he ignored them, being used to the weird looks from them. But Lucy on the other hand was _humiliated_. She covered her red face, hoping nobody recognized her. She just wishes Natsu would hand her, her keys back so she could grab Taurus's Key and make him punch Natsu to the next town but she knew Natsu would beat Taurus any day. "Oh please, Natsu, please bring me back home!"

"No way, we're almost here anyways."

"I—I'll give you chocolate!"

"Fairy Tail will give me some, I'll get yours later." Lucy cursed, wondering if she went up against Mira she'll win. Lucy shuttered and shook her head, dismissing that thought already. She actually cared about her appearance and she _did not _want to get in a fight with the _demon._

Once Lucy heard the lid music and voices from the hill up ahead Lucy groaned, wanting somebody to die already. "Please, kill me now."

"We're here!" Natsu announced loudly, walking in deeper into the guild before setting the flushed Lucy down on the ground. She crossed her arms, glaring at the grinning dragon slayer. "Ah, Lucy, you're here!" Mira squealed, walking over to Lucy as she smiled widely. Lucy glared at her for a moment, her eyes widening as Mira shoved a chocolate inside her mouth. Lucy slowly chewed, a smile stretching across her face.

"Mm, this is good!"

"Mira's traditional Valentine chocolates!" Natsu shouted, reaching for one from Mira's hands. He popped three inside his mouth, a huge grin stretched across his face. "Thank you Natsu, your reward is at that table over there." Mirajane pointed at the tables that had sweet scattered all across the long table, Natsu's eyes widening at the image.

"Enjoy," And with that, he ran on over and started to stuff every single thing in his mouth.

"You made him bring me here, didn't you?" Lucy shot her a look, reaching for another chocolate which Mirajane willingly gave her another one of. "Why yes, we need every guild member here for the special day."

"Valentine's day isn't _that_ special."

"It is to many people, you just don't realize it because you're _single_." Mira stated, Lucy flushing in embarrassment once more. "I _like_ being single," Lucy exclaimed once more, throwing her hands in the air. "Nobody likes being single."

"Call me nobody, I'm out of here." Lucy turned to leave but bumped into Erza causing her to fall on her bum. Lucy looked up, Erza towering over her looking ever so murderous. "Where do you think you're heading off to, Lucy?" She asked in a monotone voice, Lucy gulping at the scene. What was she supposed to say? Erza was one of those guild members who make sure every single person in the guild participates in every event they have.

"Err—to get some sweets, of course!" Lucy lied, standing up to dust the invisible dust off her. She laughed nervously and ran for the food table, cursing under her breath.

She went over to the food table to see Natsu lying on one of the empty tables with his stomach full and his face smeared in chocolate. She guessed he ate everything that was on this single table. "Urgh—I'm stuffed."

"Thanks for eating all the sweets, fatty."

"I am _not_ fat."

"You will be, for consuming all that sugar." Natsu sat up, shaking his head while wagging his finger in front of her face as if he was teaching her manners. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy."

"What?"

"I work out so I don't get fat. Do you see this?" Natsu lifted up his shirt to show off his 8-pack, Lucy's face flushing once more. "I know, pull your shirt down!" Lucy squeaked, Natsu letting his shirt fall as he smirked. He hopped off the table and stood in front of her making him look oh so very tall. "Happy Valentine's Day, Luce!"

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." Lucy murmured back, feeling a bit down. When her mood couldn't possibly get any worse, Mirajane was up on stage, a mic in her right hand as index cards were clutched in her left.

"Everyone! It's time for the Valentine's Day event!"

"Oh god, please kill me now."

"Valentine's Day event?" Natsu echoed his eyes focused on the transformation mage that was up on stage smiling innocently as his arms were crossed across his toned chest. Lucy sighed and covered her face, Mira continuing to talk to let the curious guild members find out what this year's event was.

"This year, the event is the Pocky Challenge!"

Lucy groaned and Natsu knitted his eyebrows together, looking around to see if anybody understood what that challenge once since her certainly never heard of it. "And for the contestants that are participating in this challenge are: Natsu Dragneel!"

"Me?" Natsu pointed at himself, confusion washing over him. "Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Goddamn it Mira!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground, a whine flying out of her lips. "Levy Mcgarden!"

"M – Me too?" The blue-haired bookworm flushing as she heard Mira mention her name. "Gajeel Redfox!"

"There is no fucking way I'm participating in that shit of a game!"

"Gray Fullbuster!" Gray turned around in his seat, his spoon falling out of his mouth as horror struck his face. "What?"

"Juvia Loxar!" Juvia blushed as she started to image her and Gray sharing a pocky, the two of them gazing into each other's passionately. Juvia squealed as she fell down on her bench, her face steaming hot. "And Wendy Marvell along with Romeo Conblot." Wendy and Romeo both flushed, the two of them knowing who they're going to be paired up with. They should have been more careful around the guild, knowing Mirajane was watching them become friendlier and friendlier every day.

Lucy suddenly spoke, her finger pointing at a red-haired warrior. "Why isn't _Erza_ participating?" Lucy shouted, everyone looking at Erza, Mirajane, or Lucy. "Because she will be hosting with me." _And Jellal bailed on us_, Mirajane thought bitterly, keeping her smile on her beautiful face. Lucy pouted, her hand falling back to her side as she looked at the ground.

She was _so_ screwed.

"All participate please come on up on the stage."

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Lucy by the arm to practically drag her over. Lucy whined but never yanked her arm away, wanting this to be over already.

Once they were on stage with everyone else, they lined up looking at Mirajane and the rest of the Fairy Tail crowd. "Alright, does everyone know what the pocky challenge is?" Natsu suddenly raised his hand, the crowd not even surprised to see he didn't know. Gray sighed in disappointment but Natsu pretended he didn't hear that, his eyes focusing on the box of Pockeys Mirajane held.

"Alright, you get a partner and you both put the pocky in each other's mouth like so," Mira explained, putting one end of the stick in her mouth. She pulled it back out, pointing at the other end. "And your partner bites the other end. The two of you stay like that was long as you can, the one whoever breaks or is the last one to pull away after moments of lip lock they lose."

"Wait—Lip lock? And what's the point in this game? Can't we just take a box of chocolate and go?" Mirajane laughed while the others face-palmed, sighed, or laughed along with the bartender. "Lip lock is when you kiss, Natsu. And we do this because it's a fun Valentine's Day game so you shall enjoy it. Now, I've chosen you your partners –"Everyone groaned at this, knowing who they are already partnered up with. "Wait, so whoever looses –"

"Gets to do embarrassing poses for Jason in the Valentine's Day magazine." Suddenly Lucy wanted to run away, having a bad feeling in her stomach along with most of the participants. Mirajane handed every guy a box of Pocky's, her smile never leaving her face. She told everyone their partners and quickly shoved everyone to each other, squealing like a little girl. Once they were all line up and standing in front of each other, she grabbed her clipboard along with her pen.

"Everyone had a total of 24 Pocky's in a box, whoever finished the box first wins but _both _the partners need to eat and if you back down you know what happens." Mirajane winked, looking at everyone's face before grabbing her whistle.

Lucy gulped as her hands started to sweat, looking at Natsu that was examining the pocky stick while he looked perfectly calm. She still didn't think he understood what to do. She looked around to notice most of the participants looked nervous too.

Why the hell didn't Mira participate in this?

Suddenly, the whistle blew and Lucy's heart stopped. She looked at Natsu who stuck the end of the Pocky stick in his mouth, Lucy leaning forward to bite the other end but it was devoured in seconds. She blinked, wondering what just happened. "This is delicious—you want one, Luce?"

"Natsu, you're not supposed to be doing that." The words came out of her mouth before she had known it. She grabbed the box from his hands, taking out one of the 23 Pocky sticks that were left out, biting the non-chocolate covered part as she leaned in to allow him to bite. "You do dish."

"What?"

"Bite the other end, Natsu." Erza instructed, Natsu shrugging as he leaned in closer and closer. Lucy's eyes glanced to her sides to see that the others were slowly nibbling on the stick, not wanting to kiss in front of the whole guild. Except Juvia of course, she was practically shoving herself onto Gray's face who cried out in help.

Ever so slowly Lucy nibbled closer towards the end, Natsu taking big bites as he liked the taste of the cookie. When she felt his nose brush against hers Lucy squeaked, Natsu taking in the last bite of the cookie before their lips touched. She could feel the disappointment inside her chest. Why was she feeling like this? It's not like she wants to kiss him, he's her best friend!

When Lucy thought Natsu was done he shoved the cookie in her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. "I want to try what they're doing." Natsu pointed at the heated kiss Gajeel and Levy was doing who were at the end of the line, Gajeel's arms practically all over her. She opened her mouth to speak but Natsu bit on the other end, biting closer and closer towards the middle as he stared into her brown eyes, Lucy feeling as if she was going to burst right there.

She wants her to _kiss_ him?

Lucy felt her mind spinning in all directions as his lips came closer and closer to hers, her eyes squeezing shut to not see what was going to happen next. But before she knew it, they were nose to nose, his lips inching closer and closer. Soon, his warm lips pressed against hers and she pressed back. She heard Mirajane's squealing in the back but she ignored it, noticing how Natsu's arms were around her and her arms were around him. He finished the cookie, prying her mouth open with his tongue to lick around in her mouth that tasted like chocolate Pocky.

She found herself grinning against his lips while he did the same, the taste of chocolate and the smell of Natsu lingering in her taste buds.

She took a mental note to go thank Mirajane _later_ but right now, she was too busy fighting over dominance with her tongue and Natsu's tongue.

Lucy has found the fun in Valentine's Day. She also found the passion in the Pocky Game.

Thank _god_ for Pocky's, she was sure she was going to be off the market tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it here because my fingers cramp and I'm coooooold. Meh, anyways, hope you enjoyed my Valentine's Day special. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it. Review for me and tell me how it is; I'm such a lazyass. TELL ME MISTAKES AND SUCH. Love you all, Happy (Early) Valentine's Day! :* **


End file.
